sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Kusano
The youngest Sekirei. Commonly referred to as 'Kū-chan', she is also known as the "Green Girl" or "Green Lady". Her "regulations" (regulator Sahashi Takami) are still incomplete which is why when she's sad or upset, her powers are uncontrollable. This causes her to be trapped in the botanical garden after an attempted winging of her by Hayato Mikogami with #43 Yomi on his side. She calls Minato, Onii-chan (older brother), and is the most attached to him. She does not like fighting or quarreling and she can be seen stopping them when they start. She's influenced and sometimes copies Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kazehana's actions. She has expressed a desire to be Minato's wife when she grows up. Her name (kusa+no) literally means a "grass field". Her power can be difficult to control because of her age and because her adjustment wasn't finalized. She has a very close sibling-like relationship with #107 Shiina, despite the fact that his power is naturally opposite of hers. In the manga, when Minato initially brought her to Izumo Inn, Miya Asama drew and pointed a sword at Minato's face for she thought that Minato had kidnapped her. Miya's nickname for Kusano is "Adopted Child". Appearance Kusano is the smallest and youngest Sekirei in Minato's group. Her appearance remains throughout the entire story the same except that she wore a ribbon in her hair when she first appeared. She has yellow hair, wears a one piece with a ribbon on the back and often tries out a costume from Uzume's collection in order to show it to Minato. KusanoPumpkin.jpg|Kusano wearing a Halloween pumpkin outfit in the Sekirei omake. kusano_wagtail.png|Kusano in a wagtail (Sekirei) dress from Uzume Personality Kusano has the personality of a little kid. She cries easily and hates it when people fight. This fear of people fighting has broken up a couple fights before. She usually carries a potted plant around so that she can use her abilities anywhere she goes. She, like all of the others, is very fond of Minato, and calls him her Onii-chan (Big Brother). She is very close with No. 107 Shiina, because his power of decay is what used to stop her plant powers from going out of control. One odd thing about Kusano is her wisdom, which is great for her age. She is the one who convinces Tsukiumi to go help Minato when he is fighting the disciplinary squad on the bridge by stating that she is not Minato's wife, even if she wants to be, if she doesn't even support him when he truly believes in somethingSekirei Manga chapter 42. Abilities and Powers Kusano has the power to control plants, making them grow at accelerated rates and to unnaturally large proportions; she uses the plants to trap or disable her opponents without hurting them. She also used her powers to hide herself in a huge forest created by her. Because of this she is often seen to carry a potted plant with her to be able to use her powers at places without plants nearby. History Not much is known about Kusano's earlier life, expect that their tuner was Takami and she lived in a laboratory. A place she wasn't very fond of. It is known, however, that Sahashi Takami took Kusano outside once to see the outside world. As they were about to turn back, Hayato Mikogami and his Sekirei Yomi attacked Kusano. Takami was injured while protecting her and still has the scar over her eye from the incident. Because Kusano felt guilty about Takami and was afraid of Mikogami, Kusano's powers went out of control and created the Botanical Garden. Shortly after, she contacted Minato and he winged her, with Musubi and Homura protecting them both from Yomi and Mikogami. Synopsis References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn